dark love
by wolveslove
Summary: What if Roxy has a best friend, who is also a fee and a emo? What if she catches the eye of a certain Wizard ? will she believe in love again, or will she break her heart even more?
1. old friend

**I don't own winx club just my oc kirry,**

**This is my first story so be nice thank you**

* * *

**old friend**

Roxy pov

"Omg, I cannot wait to see her again!"

"To see Who" asked Stella

"Well, my old school friend, Kirry. Her parents moved two years ago. And our fathers were good friends so she is going to stay with us as long as she helps me in The Frutti Music Bar. "

"But that's great Roxy, But one thing I don't understand is what you mean by" they were good friends? "Said Tecna

"Well yes they were best friends until her father met her stepmother. Through her he started taking drugs and became aggressive, especially to Kirry. Her father is now in jail because he turns there family dog into a fighting dog how attack her, so now she have a scar on her cheek. That's why she is now going living with us. "I said.

I looked around to see that they all had a mixture of anger and sadness on their faces of what I said.

"How can he do that to his own daughter?" Said Musa.

"I do not know Musa but people change here on earth very quickly, but now I really have to go, I promised her that I was going to pick her op."

"Roxy wait, it is good that we are going whit you in case the wizards of the black circle dissident to attack?" Said Bloom.

"Yes, you can come if you want to"

The train has just arrived, Roxy looked at the people who stepped out but she saw her friend nowhere.

"Where is she, she should have been here"

"Well maybe she missed the train and she will come tomorrow, Roxy."

"Maybe you're right Layla."

"We'll go back to Love and pets, and come back tomorrow," said Bloom. they turned and went to the exit of the stations. When suddenly a soft voice said, "Roxy? Is that you? "Roxy turned around and came face to face with a girl who had black hair and a lock of hair that was pink, the girl was wearing a black jeans and a pink T-shirt and hat with black letters 'Love's killing' written on it and had a large scar on her cheek that looked like a claw of a dog.

"Kirry!" Roxy shouted, "I'm so happy to see you again"

"so am I to see you Roxy" Said the girl named Kirry.

* * *

**Stella: I do not really black, but it looks good on you**

**Kirry: Thank you Stella**

**Tecna: I just cannot believe your father has done this to you Kirry**

**Kirry: it's not his fault but that of my stepmother, so don't by angry on hem Tecna**

**Ogron: give me the white circle**

**Winx club, roxy and kirry: NO**

**Duman: ... I thought I'd never gone say this to a fairy, but I love your dress style and have compassion whit you.**

**Kirry: o / / / o thank you, I think**


	2. Fee of death and shadow

**Fee of death and shadow**

Kirry pov

It is two weeks since I saw Roxy back and met the Winx. Only does it seems that Stella don't like me. Roxy says it was in the beginning with her as well. Let's just hope that we don't rip Each other's hair off. The Winx seems nervous lately and ready for an attack from I do not know who, but 'whatever'. I have a lot on my mind lately.

"Good morning Kirry." Roxy said as she gave Artu, his meat "mhum tomorrow Roxy."

"Hey, are you okay Kirry. You look like you have not slept in a week. What is it? "

"I have also not slept in a week," I snapped. "Roxy Sorry I did not mean to it."

I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and rolled him my hand, really don't intend to bite in it. "I have all week the same dream Roxy, and it really starts to get to my throat. I think I'm going crazy. "

"You is not crazy Kirry. What is that dream? "

"Well it goes like this ...

**_dream_**

_Kirry runs for her life in the woods chased by a raging pit-bull and the laugh of a mad man . The dog was dead . She saw him getting shot before her eyes . That was about an hour ago and now she is haunted by a creature that is supposed to be dead. Kirry was in the middle of the woods now with the dog on her heels . She stumbles on a black shadow . This keeps her in its grip . She cannot escape. She knows that this is the end. No one will find her and no one will ever know that she's gone . She was alone , never really loved, just used . she closes her eyes , a single tear wanders lonely on her cheek , she smiles knowing that no one will ever know or feel her love. She feels the dog's breath and know that she will no longer have to suffer . It can now happen any time , any time….. Kirry opens her eyes , wondering why the dog has not yet pierced her throat. Kirry startled at the sight of a white wolf with wings like an angel and the pit-bull between her teeth . The black shadow was now to a white mist . Kirry could hear the creaking of the bones in the neck of the dog . The wolf lets go of her grip , on the back dead dog and stepped to Kirry. Kirry knowing that she had to be afraid, was not afraid of the wolf , but more in admiration of her strength. The wolf puts her head intro Kirry 's lap and closed her eyes . At the same time Kirry could hear the voice of the wolf in her head . " Kirry remember who and what you are ."_

... And that's when I wake up. "

"Wow, that's a weird dream, it reminds me of my dreams that I had when I met the Winx. Maybe they can help you. "

"Maybe" Kirry replied back thinking about her dream while she bites the apple.

* * *

Kirry and Roxy go to the apartment of the Winx, they that a free day of Love and pets.

Kirry told the girls about her dream. After she finished telling them, they gave her each a hug even Stella. But they seems afraid and worried about what it means.

"I'm sorry Kirry but we cannot help you with your dream, but if you already have that dream a week must mean something" said Bloom.

"Wait maybe can Ms. Faragonda help. she is good at unraveling dreams "Tecna said" she is even online "

"Tecna, you're the best"

"Thank you, Layla "

"Kirry would you like to tell your dream too our Headmistress asks" Musa.

"Yes, I see no problem in why I should not do that"

* * *

After telling her dream to Ms. Faragonda ,she felt stronger and ready to know what the dream meant. But she was also worried by the worried look on the face of the headmistress . " Kirry , may I ask you, do you believe in fairies? " She asked hopefully . Kirry used to believe in fairies , but after evening she 's been through , she began to doubt on Their existence "Well, actually, I do not know," I said quietly . " Then I guess your friends have to show you something first before we talk," she said, laughing . Kirry turned to her new friends , who all had a smile on their face . They were standing in a circle while saying " Winx Believix " . The next moment there were fairies where her friends were . " Okay , now I believe in fairies " Kirry said in awe . Everyone laughed at her distraction face . " Kirry , now you know that your friends are fairies , I must tell you something I thought I never had to tell you . It will come as a great shock , but you will to get through . " " To tell our what Ms. Faragonda "said Flora . " Over dark fairies , now sit down and listen "

"In the beginning, when magic was new, there were two kinds of fairies. Fairies like you, who use positive or white energy to help people. But there were fairies who used dark or negative energy to help people. The queens of both species were sisters, they were inseparable until the younger of the two, the queen of the dark fairies fell in love with a human. The older sister was jealous because she was in love with the man as well . Because of her jealousy she became blind with rage, and she began to hate Dark fairies. She declared war on them. It was a cruel war, but a few of the dark fairies survived the war and fled into the universe. They were forgotten over the centuries and now they only exist in stories. Their queen was beheaded by her own sister. " the headmistress ended the story with a sad look in her eyes.

"Miss. Faragonda , may I ask. Why did you tell us that story? " Stella said sad.

"Well Stella, because you friend Kirry a dark fairy is not just a dark fairy. She is the crown princess of the dark fairies to tell on her powers. She is the fairy of death and shadow "

"W.. W ... Wh... wha ... what I'm a fairy? Princess of the dark fairies? A fairy of death and shadow, I don't feel well. "

"What do you mean whit her powers" said Layla

"Yes Kirry has two specific powers she has contact with dead animals and can ask their help when she is attacked. Her other power is control over the shadows. "Replied Miss Faragonda.

"Wait, how can she help someone with dark energy as it only destructive" asked Stella

"I think I have an answer to that Stella," said Tecna "I've looked on my computer and found something very interesting. she can help the dead animals to find the after live, when they have been slain by people just for fun, and can also make contact with live animals as Roxy. She can as teacher Faragonda al says calls the spirits of dead animals to come protect her. The shadow is to comfort people and it also gives her the strength to understand if no one around them seems to understands. "

" Very true Tecna , but in the wrong hands she can be used as a very dangerous weapon. For example, those of the wizards of the black circle . " Said the headmistress worried.

"Hey , I'm still here and I'm not someone's pet that does what they recommend me to do " I said angry " but , humm , who are wizards of the black circle ? "

"Well Kirry , the wizards of the black circle are fairies hunters who hunt Roxy but probably now on your to , because your are the last earth fairies . " Said Flora worried .

"Great, first I have not slept for a week , then I get told that I 'm a fairy , a dark fairy to that , and then there will be hunted on me. Simply amazing ! ! Can you hear the sarcasm ? " I said irritably ," How do you do that Roxy , dealing with all this? "

" Actually Kirry , I do not know, but totally unlike your I completely freaked out, while you're quite calmly to remain "

"Well the outside it seems that I'm calm , but inside is a totally different story though "

" Maybe we should take a walk through the park to settle this all " Flora suggested .

" That sounds like a great idea Flora " said Bloom.

* * *

When the girls arrived at the park they went al lawn down and watch The clouds. They all had a lot of fun , but they knew that all this was much to handle Kirry for and they did not want to have the same incident as whit Roxy . The pleasure was interrupted by a familiar dark energy . Everyone felt that , outside Kirry . The Winx and Roxy immediately changed their fairies figures .

" Ogron and the wizards of the black circle " see Bloom angry.


End file.
